It's Not That Kind Of Place
by lizteroid
Summary: A Lyndie fic, written for LornaCat. ;


Lynette had decided it was time for some new wardrobe adjustments in the office department, since Nina and basically all the other office members had ripped into her fashion sense and how outdated her clothing was, especially since a lot of it had two or three years old baby vomit and drool crusted to it. And so the blonde had taken her day off to go into the department store and she had vowed to herself she would buy something stylish and that would make her feel like she belonged in the human race once more.

While she was near the trouser suits, Edie Britt happened to spot Lynette as she was eyeing the price tags on a particularly dull teal coloured suit. Edie looked to Lynette and she cleared her throat loudly before she then chuckled falsely, "you're not buying _that_ are you?" she asked the mother of four.

Lynette whipped around quickly and she smiled nervously, "Edie…hi!" she gave a wave, "And what's wrong with _that_?" she asked.

"Well, look at it!" Edie retaliated.

"I don't see the problem, it's right in my price range" Lynette smiled.

"It's also something McCluskey would wear…" Edie said plainly, just putting it out there.

Lynette looked back to the suit as she sighed and pursed her lips slightly.

Edie then continued, "Come on let me help you out" she smiled softly.

"Edie, no offence but my office isn't that kind of place" Lynette replied dryly.

Edie frowned a little, "I'm going to choose to ignore that Scavo" she cleared her throat again before she linked with Lynette and smiled softly, "Come on, it'll be fun I promise, and I can promise Margarita's afterwards huh?"

Lynette gave a sigh and one last look to the teal suit, "Al…right" she replied and walked off with Edie.

Edie and Lynette hit the next store in the mall, it happened to be an expensive one and Lynette frowned a little as she managed to catch a glimpse of the price of a single handbag; $565. She looked to Edie and gave a nervous giggle before following her friend through the store until the department where women's clothing was held.

Edie smiled and immediately her eyes went on a fabulous white skirt suit, "Lynette this is totally you, you must buy this!"

"Edie, come on…that suit is far too ex…magnificent to pass up" Lynette said, falling in love with it already.

"Exactly, so get your tush into those changing rooms and try it"

Lynette grabbed the suit Edie was holding out for her, "Edie, I need something underneath it…" Lynette said to her.

"Nonsense! Now go try it on!" Edie said as she ushered Lynette over to the changing rooms before she went to look for some other clothes for Lynette to try and buy.

Lynette sighed before she walked off to try on the suit minus a shirt under it. When she got into the changing rooms, she smiled gently seeing the other women were trying on the same type of things, it was the fashion, **she** was in fashion! Lynette couldn't believe it as she stepped into a cubicle and looked over the heavenly suit hanging on the hook before her face, it was delightful.

Edie came back a few minutes later and tried to sniff out Lynette, which of course she did, Edie always had a knack for finding her friends, she'd probably be able to find a needle in a haystack. So she came back to Lynette's cubicle and smirked, holding up a lingerie set for her, "I think you'll be wanting these too…"

"Edie!" Lynette gasped a little and she grabbed her shirt around herself as the taller blonde had managed to prop herself over the low cubicle door with the lingerie: black lace lingerie.

"What? I'm trying to help you here and that's the thanks I get!"

"Hey, hey, I'm sorry, you just…don't you ever wait?" Lynette asked her.

"Wait? Where's the fun in that?!" Edie chuckled and smirked playfully.

"Alright let me put it another way, we're in a changing area and I'm changing, couldn't you have just kept those…things outside until I got out?" Lynette said.

"Oh come. On!" Edie stressed and looked to Lynette, "We're both girls here Scavo, I'm helping you with your outdated fashion fiasco and also throwing in the sex life for free, you can't get much better than that!"

Lynette sighed before she looked up at the blonde behind the door and she narrowed her eyes, "What's wrong with my sex life?!"

Edie chuckled, "Oh come on Lynette…"

"It's healthy thanks, my uterus can testify for that with the four kids I've become mom to"

Edie put her hands up in defence and she smiled, "Alright, but here, take these and Tom will surely know you mean business" she winked to Lynette and softly padded away to look for something else for Lynette to have in her wardrobe.

Lynette watched as Edie walked away, she had always found her to be one of a kind in all senses. Lynette hadn't realised that under Edie's harsh and out there exterior that under it all, even under the scant clothing, there was a woman with a heart, a soft heart. Edie was her friend and Lynette decided this time, she'd listen to her.

**Fin.**


End file.
